Curiousity
by Ayane Yokosuka
Summary: Another request from Nisiyouri. A CellxOCxOC fic. Yes, tis a... threesome... Beware before you read.


Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ. Nisi owns Cherry Hughes, her OC, and I own Misa Misora, my OC - please, those of you who read my anime spiral account, do not compare this Misa to the Misa Misora in my SatoshixOC ficcy! 3

**Curiosity**

Cell was becoming aggravated. The girls he had been holding hostage for almost a week now were driving him insane. They would not stop with their insistent coddling.

"There is something strange about you two, my dears," he murmured.

Cherry Hughes and Misa Misora, close friends since high school and attending the same college, looked at each other and laughed a little bit. He really was oblivious.

"There's nothing 'strange' about us," Cherry said defensively. "We're as human as could be. You're the strange one." She gave him a slight glare, pulling Misa closer and nuzzling the younger girl's cheek with her nose.

Misa giggled. "You're so pretty when you glare, Cherry," she murmured fondly.

"Oh, Misa," Cherry sighed fake-wearily, blushing. "You're so sweet and cute."

Now blushing as well, Misa pouted at her beloved friend. A smirk quickly formed on her face and she swiftly kissed the tip of Cherry's nose, startling said girl.

"Hey, Misa, do you want to go to the river?" Cherry asked after a brief pause.

"You ladies already bathed this morning," Cell pointed out after Misa nodded. "I don't believe you got dirty just sitting there coddling, my dears."

Biting back a harsh comment, Cherry replied, "Well, we are currently in a desert, and the sand keeps getting in our hair, Cell, and it's gross."

Misa giggled at her, laying her head back on Cherry's shoulder. "Can we please go, Mister Cell?" she asked sweetly.

A smirk briefly flitted across his features; he loved it when she called him 'mister.' "Well, of course you can go, my dear," he replied gently.

The two girls grinned at each other, and began to walk out.

"When will you two return?" Cell asked.

The girls tried not to laugh when Cherry replied, "When we're done." They hurriedly left, leading to the river, giggling. "Last one in is a sour grape," Cherry teased, stripping off her shirt.

"That's not fair, Cherry!" Misa whined.

"Of course it is!" Cherry called back. "You're just slow!" She paused and added, "At running!"

Misa blushed. "What am I _not_ slow at?!"

"You know!" Cherry grinned at her over her shoulder.

"Perv!"

"You know you love me!"

"Duh!" Misa pulled off her shirt as well, racing after Cherry as the latter took off the rest of her clothes.

Cherry jumped in the water and yelped. "It's cold!"

"I'll warm you up!" Misa teased as she reached the shore and removed the rest of her clothing. She blushed as she noticed Cherry watching her, studying her. "Stop it, Cherry," she whined. "You know how self-conscious I am about my body."

"And I never understood why," Cherry murmured, motioning for Misa to come in the river. She had a look in her eyes that told the other she was up to no good.

Covering herself slightly with her hands, Misa made her way slowly into the river. She shivered slightly as the water touched her bare stomach.

"It's better you just take the plunge..." Cherry said slowly, watching the goose bumps form on her friend's skin. She forced back a smile when she noticed Misa's nipples hardening. "Cold?" she asked in a teasing tone.

Misa blushed heavily. "Shaddup, you pervert!" she squealed, crossing her arms across her chest.

"You're too cute, Misa," Cherry murmured, swimming toward the other girl. She stroked Misa's thigh, a naughty smile on her face. "C'mon in," she purred.

The younger of the two took a shaky breath as Cherry's fingers touched her leg and did what she said. "Ch-Cherry, please don't...?" she breathed.

Cherry laughed softly and grabbed Misa's hand. "Misa, it'll be okay. No one's around."

"No one but Cell," Misa muttered darkly.

A giggle left Cherry's lips. "He's much more polite than that!"

"Seems like you sort of have a thing for him..." Misa muttered bitterly.

Cherry frowned and stood in front of Misa, taking the younger girl by her shoulders. "I only love one person and it's not Cell, Misa...You know that..."

Her face beet-red, Misa looked up at the sky in order to avoid Cherry's eyes. She always said things like this...

"I love you, too, Cherry," Misa mumbled.

Cherry smiled and embraced Misa, her own chest pressing against Misa's folded arms. She kissed the younger girl's nose and lips before settling on pressing her lips to hers. Slowly, she trailed her hands up Misa's neck to the back of her head, pulling the unresisting girl closer.

However, Misa hand other plans for Cherry. She uncrossed her arms and laid her hands on Cherry's waist, then slowly dragged her hands up and squeezed the other's breasts. Cherry's eyes snapped open and her back arched as a gasp left her lips. Their lips separated, and Cherry gave Misa a weak glare; Misa still had hold of her breasts, after all.

"Cherry..." Misa sighed, releasing her.

Cherry pouted at her. "That's mean, Misa! ...I'm a good girl..." She mumbled the last part.

Misa bit her lower lip to avoid arguing; she knew better because she would lose. Sadly, she always lost to Cherry. The older was just so... _convincing_. She knew Misa's weaknesses and used them to her advantage.

Their brief two minute arguments were never fair.

Misa grinned before diving into the water and swimming away from her beloved.

It took Cherry about three seconds before she realized what Misa had done. She pouted as she watched the girl swim about then turned away. Slowly, she made her way to the shore, not looking behind her towards Misa.

"Cherry!" Misa shouted. "Cherry, help me!"

Whipping around, Cherry had time only to see Misa go under the water. She paused and when the other girl did not come back up, she dived back into the water. As fast as she could, she swam to where Misa went under. Treading water, she searched the river.

No Misa.

A giggle was suddenly heard over from the shore. Cherry whipped around to face the source and glared at the giggling Misa.

"Come and get me," Misa teased, "If you can.:

Cherry groaned and swam slowly towards the shore. When she reached it, she pounced on the other girl. Misa cried out in surprise.

"Why are you always on top?" the younger girl grumbled after a pause.

"Because I'm older..." Cherry murmured, leaning towards Misa's neck. Lightly, she licked the junction of her shoulder and neck, smirking when the younger girl gasped. "You're so cute."

Misa whined, "Stop calling me that! You said you'd stop, Cherry. It's annoying."

"I'm sorry, Mis, but I can't think of anything else to describe you except... well, all those other names I call you that you don't like." She laughed slightly, then licked the junction again, causing Misa to shift under her.

"Ch... Cherry...!" Misa breathed. :Oh, Cherry, this isn't fair..."

"I know," Cherry laughed breathily in Misa's ear. Her fingers delicately danced across the junction and over her shoulder; one of her legs was fit snugly between both of Misa's. She brought her leg up slightly, her knee brushing against Misa's entrance.

Misa gasped and tried to push Cherry off. "It's not fair!" she hissed when Cherry pinned her arms to the ground above both of their heads.

Cherry laughed and dipped her head again, nipping at the junction this time. She shifted her leg slightly and smirked smugly as she heard Misa's moan; she loved being in control of her.

However, when and if Misa ever got in control, Cherry knew there would be hell to pay...

"Ch-Cherry, please don't tease..."

"But I can only tease since my hands aren't free; I have to hold you down so you don't fight me," Cherry replied false-innocent, her eyes dancing.

"I won't fight!" Misa claimed. She gasped as Cherry's knee brushed against her entrance again. "Oh..."

Cherry lightly kissed her lips. "So you promise to be a good girl?" she whispered.

"Of course!" Misa cried out in exasperation.

"You'll do everything I say?"

Misa paused a second before nodding. Damn Cherry and her dominatrix ways!

"Good!" Cherry exclaimed, grinning. "Don't you dare try to distract me if I let you go, got it?"

Misa nodded again, a forlorn look in her eyes.

"Why do you look so sad?"

"What fun is it for me if I don't get to touch?" Misa whined.

"It's fun for me!" Cherry laughed.

A pout formed on Misa's lips; lovingly, Cherry kissed it away. Tongues entwined and Cherry slowly trailed her hands down the other's body. The older girl's hands traced over Misa's breasts. One hand stayed as the other continued its descent down her stomach and inner thigh before slowly crawling back up towards her womanhood. She lightly stroked Misa's womanhood, grinning as Misa shuddered underneath her.

"What's the matter, Misa?" Cherry murmured after slowly pulling away from the kiss.

"Ngh..." Misa groaned, glaring up at Cherry.

Cherry's gaze turned serious and she slowly slid her first and middle finger into the younger girl. Smiling smally, she licked the shell of Misa's ear.

"Cherry..." the younger girl gasped, arching against Cherry. She dug her fingers into the ground above her head so as not to disobey Cherry.

Watching her lover's expression and biting her own lower lip, Cherry brought her fingers in and out of Misa. She smiled when she noticed Misa digging into the earth.

"U-Uh!" she stuttered, he breathing irregular. "Cherry," she whimpered when Cherry took her fingers completely out.

Cherry grinned and began kissing slowly down Misa's body, pausing only briefly at her chest to lightly bite each nipple. She dipped her tongue in the other's belly-button for a moment before continuing her descent.

* * *

"What is taking those girls so long?" Cell's grow led to no one. They were taking longer than usual. He impatiently paced a bit then flew off.

* * *

"Cherry..." Misa moaned as Cherry's tongue darted in and out of her. Her back arched until she was sure it would break in two; her breathing was irregular, and her heart pounded wildly in her chest. There was only so much she could take before she went over the edge. 

Speaking of going over the edge...

As Cherry's tongue slid in a final time, Misa released around the appendage, letting out a small cry. Misa laid there panting, as Cherry slowly and deliberately cleaned Misa's juices up with her tongue. When she was finished, the older of the two crossed her arms on the younger's stomach and laid her head on them, smiling at Misa.

The other girl glared weakly, still panting. A sudden look of determination crossed her face, and she quickly reached down, grabbing Cherry's hair. Her dominatrix side spent, Cherry allowed her lover to pull her up for a kiss; she gladly allowed Misa to roll them so the younger girl was on top. The kiss was a hungry one, one full of undying love and passion, and both girls were lost in it. Cherry let out a moan against the other's lips, her lips parting to give Misa unexpected admittance, as Misa grabbed and slightly squeezed her breasts. Their tongues wrestled slightly, with Misa being victorious in the end.

Someone cleared their throat above the girls.

Cherry, who was on the bottom, snapped her eyes open and immediately saw green. Her next moan was choked and her tongue stopped battling Misa's. Noticing something was wrong, Misa pulled away. Confused, she looked up and gasped, a blush coloring her face.

"C...C...Cell?" Misa squeaked.

He frowned. :What exactly are you two ladies doing out here?" he asked.

Both girls kept their mouths shut.

"Well, are you going to answer me?"

Misa realized that both of them were naked and she sharply asked, "Will you please turn around, Mister Cell?"

He smirked, studying more than just their faces. "Answer me first: what are you two ladies doing out here?"

"He wants a response, Misa," Cherry grinned, her focus on Misa. She grabbed the younger girl's face and pulled her down for another kiss.

Giggling against the other's lips, Misa squeezed Cherry's breasts. The two girls sensed Cell shift uneasily as Cherry moaned and their tongues began a small battle.

"Do stop that," Cell snapped.

Misa slowly parted her lips from Cherry's and replied, "We love each other."

Cell scoffed. "How in the world can two women 'love' each other? That's preposterous. If it even exists, 'love' can only be between a man and a woman."

There were some subjects Cell just should not mention...

"Of course two women can love each other, stupid! They're called lesbians! What do you know? Nothing! So-"

"Misa, please calm down..." Cherry whispered.

"No way in hell! Cherry, he insulted us! How dare you, Cell?! You are a cruel... android! Heartless bastard!"

Cell frowned. "How unbecoming..."

"Up yours!"

"No, my dear, the other way around." His smirk returned at Misa's flustered face. "What's the matter my dear? Embarrassed?"

Misa glared. "Turn. Around." she said icily.

"No." He paused, his smirk cocky. "In fact, I do believe I will join you two."

"No!" both girls snapped in unison.

Ignoring them, Cell began taking off his helmet and armor. As soon as he began removing his lower armor, the girls stood and bolted away downstream.

"I guess I shall go and find another town to destroy," Cell said loudly enough for the girls to hear.

Cherry stopped in her tracks, her humanitarian side too much for her to ignore. Of course, Cherry stopping lead to Misa stopping which lead to a heated argument which lead to the girls walking back. They looked so degraded, with only the shirts they had managed to snag while running away being held against their front frames. The two stared at the ground as Cell finished talking off his armor. He lay on the ground, smirking up at the girls.

"Well? Amuse me," he stated.

The girls held the shirts tighter against themselves. They looked at each other.

"What's wrong?"

Cherry spoke. "Guys are evil... so says Misa. Men only cause pain... my mother says."

Cell frowned. "Stop being so childish. You have no right. You two technically belong to me. You should do as I say. Now amuse me before I get angry."

"Hmph!" Misa pouted, pulling Cherry down to her, their shirts falling in the process. Forgetting about Cell, Misa's hands slid down to grab the girl's breasts. Their tongues teasingly battled each other. The two squirmed closer to one another when Cell stood next to the pair, his long black fingernails trailing down their backs.

Cell's smirk returned again. He traced down Cherry's back, watching how she arched against Misa, and continued his descent between her legs, sliding a finger between her slightly wet folds. He heard her gasp and did the same to Misa, who squeezed Cherry's breasts a bit tighter in shock.

"My dear," he whispered huskily in Misa's ear, "you really should watch your mouth..." Chuckling at her expression, he pulled his fingers out then slid them back in.

The girls held onto each other, their lips parting as he continued this process agonizingly slow. They hid their faces, contorted in confusion and pleasure; they held all moans back.

"Go away," Misa said though gritted teeth.

He ignored her, feeling around inside of them. "Hm. You two... are really not used to men, are you?"

Cherry shook her head.

"Hm... well, allow me to fix that today... You may find you enjoy it." Without waiting for a response, he laid both girls on the ground and stood, staring at them. "I thought I told you to stop your coddling," he muttered. He removed Misa and Cherry's arms from each other and, smirking coyly, he positioned himself above Cherry.

"Leave her alone," Misa snapped as her lover lay there, speechless. "You'll hurt her." Tears had sprung to the younger girl's eyes.

He growled. "Then distract her from the pain, silly girl..."

Knowing it was no use arguing, Misa looked sadly at Cherry then pressed her lips lovingly to the other's. Her fingers tangled themselves in Cherry's hair and vise versa. For the first time Misa had ever known her, Cherry was actually scared.

Cell sensed the older girl's fear and smirked as it only fueled his need to go through with it. He pushed himself slowly inside her, stretching her inner walls, until he reached her barrier, at which he paused.

"Now don't bite off poor Miss Misa's tongue, okay, my dear?" he whispered in Cherry's ear.

Cherry, preparing herself, nodded.

Despite the fact that he knew she was not completely prepared, Cell swiftly pushed past her barrier and slid in and out of her at his own pace.

A muffled cry had left the older girl's lips and into Misa's mouth; she gripped Misa's hair tighter and squeezed her eyes shut. She had made a vow to never cry in front of her younger lover. There was no way Cell was going to make her break that. She focused solely on Misa's sweet kiss, trying hard to ignore the swift rocking of hips against hers.

Minutes passed that felt like hours and the pain was slowly fading away only to be replaced by pleasure. Cherry felt her legs being wrapped around Cell's waist and Misa's lips trailing down her neck. She let out a gasp as Cell's member went deeper into her.

"Misa..." Cherry moaned as the younger girl lightly bit down on her breast. One of Misa's hands found it's way to Cherry's other breast, gently kneading it.

Still pounding into Cherry and listening to her moans, Cell studied Misa. Reaching towards her, he decided that he would wait to take her; he had already made one girl bleed today. Instead, he slid two fingers into the younger girl's womanhood.

"Get... out of me..." Misa growled weakly.

Cell merely chuckled at her and felt around inside of her. Once she let out a small gasp he began pulling his fingers in and out, slowing his pace with Cherry; he could tell the latter was near her end.

A shudder ran through Misa's body. Slowly, she wrapped her arms around Cherry's neck, burying her face in the older's hair. She made no attempt tp keep his fingers out of her body as it actually felt good.

Cherry was currently panting heavily, feeling her insides churn. The hot liquid swirling inside of her was beginning to slowly seep out. Feeling Misa cling to her, she looked up through half-closed, glazed over eyes to Cell, who had on his usual arrogant smirk as he pulled his fingers in and out of the younger girl. Misa's shaky breathing and quiet moans were almost enough to send Cherry over the edge.

Suddenly, Misa tightened then relaxed around Cell's fingers, her release coming much sooner than Cherry's. Cell pulled his fingers out and, noticing Cherry staring up at him, cleaned the fluid off his fingers with his tongue. He quickened his pace at her agonized look and smirked as her body hurried to its own release. Quickly, he pulled out before he could continue to his own release; he could not have one of his hostages bear his actual child... that would be weird.

He grabbed under Misa's chin and pulled her face to his, lightly kissing her lips. "Tomorrow will be your day, my dear," he murmured, knowing that she knew what he meant. Next, he kissed Cherry's lips. "You're brave, my dear... you didn't even shed one tear... Now both of you must sleep. I will be bathing."

As the girls relaxed in each other's arms, Cell stood and walked to the river. Lucky for him, the water was remotely cold. Submerging himself waist deep, he glanced back at the coddling girls and let his imagination run wild as he dealt with his throbbing erection.

Boy, was he ever glad he arrived at the river when he did. It had been far too long since he'd had any fun with the lady folk.

...He may just choose to keep those girls after all is said and done. Goku - "Earth's protector" - will most likely die at his hands; there will be no one else to keep those girls away from him.

He felt his length go limp as his body finally gave into release. His expression calm, he turned and headed back to shore to put his armor back on and dress the girls.

Tomorrow was another day...

–End!!!–

Ayane: I hope you liked it, Nisi...

Hiei: You're a pervert.

Ayane: T.T it was Nisi!!! Oh crud... Well, I am going to be working on one more Cell lemon... hopefully the last... -.-"

Cell: Do you not like me, my dear Ayane?

Ayane: Uhm... ::blushes:: You're sweet...

Hiei: Hn. Go away, android... ::glares:: Leave now.

Cell::yawns:: Possessive runt...

Ayane: Anyway, review please! 3 Sorry it's late!

(Typist's note: Damn, that took forever to type... do you know how hard it is to read her handwriting?? And with contacts of doom, too... Anyway, if you don't review I personally will hunt you down because all of my effort of typing and getting Carpel Tunnel would have been for naught. Love ya Ayane!!

--Xylinia (who yes, did type this because I am a wonderful person))


End file.
